Forever More
by Rose Kitty
Summary: Trapped in a world full of destruction & nightmares Pan must find a way out of this living hell or Darren, one of the Shadow Men, will take her to be his forever more as Pan encounters secrets, hidden desires, and tries to find true love. [On hiatus]
1. Spellbound

Title: Forever More  
  
Author: Rose Kitty  
  
Summary: It all began when Pan Son decided to buy her boyfriend,Trunks, a game for his twenty-second birthday. She walked in to a very strange little shop,and there she met the gorgeous guy with the ice blue eyes and the pale,sun bleached blond hair known simply as Darren. He sold her The Game. The very real and very dangerous game. They set up the little Victorian paper mansion,each thinking how exciting this would be. But suddenly,the game turns very real and they are actually IN the little mansion! Now,Pan,along with her four friends are desperately fighting for their lives as Darren himself is the Shadow Man,from which they must run or face a living hell. After all,every game has a prize. Winner take all. Little does Pan know that SHE is the prize he is after,and if they lose she's his forever more.   
  
A/N: In my fic,no one is a Saiyan or the like. They are normal human beings because if they were Saiyans then there would really be no point in writing this.=P Bear with me,I promise it'll get more interesting as you slowly learn who Darren really is..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..I don't,I don't..I just own my character Darren.=P  
  
*~*~*~*  
chapter 1: Spellbound  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pan glanced over her shoulder for the third time. She had a wary feeling that she was being watched,but when she turned around no one would be there. Deciding it was her imagination,she concentrated on looking for a shop that sold games. Suddenly,she heard them.  
  
Footsteps behind her.  
  
Pan refused to turn back and look,and walked faster. The footsteps sped up as well.  
  
Although she was a very headstrong girl and knew karate,she had recently broken her left leg,and although it was healed now,the doctor had said not to do any karate involving a kick because it just might break in the same place again.  
  
She decided not to take the chance of possibly breaking her left leg again.  
  
Anyway,the person behind her hadn't tried anything yet. For all she knew,he might just be an ordinary man,who just happened to walk wherever she did. She was sure he was a man,though,by the heavy thud the noise made when he stepped.  
  
*Yeah,right. He just HAPPENS to follow me?*  
  
She scanned the sidewalk for any sign of a shop she could duck into,wait until he had passed,then continue. Suddenly,she caught sight of a beautiful and exotic looking painting sketched on the front wall of a tiny shop. It looked so real,that Pan gingerly touched the door painted in the picture and felt the handle.  
  
To her shock,it turned in her hand and the next thing she knew,she was in some sort of tiny shop.  
  
A large sign that hung in the middle said,'Games'.   
  
*Isn't this a weird coincidence? I needed a game,and I happened to duck into a store full of them! Although I've never seen this place before..it could have opened awhile ago.*  
  
She glanced around,staring at the piles and rows of the most exotic looking games she had ever seen. There were so many,and each looked stranger than the last. Curiously,she read some of the names.  
  
Egyptian Pyramids.  
  
Ancient Greece and Gods.  
  
Jungle Adventure.  
  
She had never heard of these games before,much less laid eyes on them. They were strikingly beautiful,however,and each was set up to match its world perfectly.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
She turned to the soft voice..and lost her breath.  
  
Deep,icy,dangerous and very,very blue eyes stared back at her.  
  
Realizing that she had been staring,she blushed and quickly said,"Uh,well,yes. I was looking for a game that's something like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle,only more adventerous and sophisticated. Oh,and it has to be a group game,something interesting enough for five players."  
  
"I see." He turned away from her,and rummaged through the shelves full of games.  
  
Now that he wasn't facing her and making her feel so uncomfortable,she had a chance to look at him closely. He had hair so blonde,it was nearly white. He wore a tight black short sleeved shirt,that showed his strong muscles and dark black jeans. There was something about him..something that made him look so very much dangerous,yet so exotic and handsome that Pan felt drawn to him somehow.  
  
"Perhaps you're looking for this?" He held up a game labeled 'Underwater Mermaids'.  
  
"Um,no,not exactly. I'm looking for something..different,I guess."  
  
"This?" He motioned towards one labeled 'Buried Treasure'.  
  
"No,I don't need that one either. I'm sorry,I think you don't have what I'm looking for. Thank you for your help anyway." She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable again,and decided to just leave the strange man and go home. She would buy something besides a game. After all,games were for kids. How could she have ever thought her friends would enjoy it?  
  
"No,wait a minute,please. I think I know what you want." He went into a room marked 'Storage' and came out with a game wrapped in a white box.  
  
Pan sighed. "Really,just forget it,I'm not even sure I want to buy a game anymore."  
  
He acted as if he hadn't heard. "This is exactly what you're looking for. It's a very special game,and we have only one in stock."  
  
"What's it got?"  
  
He smiled at her sideways,which unnerved Pan like anything yet. "Danger. Mystery. Seduction. Fear. Secrets untold,desires unveiled." He grinned and pronounced the last word distinctly. "Temptation."  
  
Pan backed up against the door,ready to kick him and run if nessecary. He sounded insane,smiling and talking about the game like that. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Game,of course. It has everything you ever wanted..and it's very,very special."  
  
*Something very special. Exactly what I've been looking for.*  
  
He tilted his head to one side. Light flashed off the earring he wore-a dagger or a snake,it was impossible to tell which. "On second thought,I'm not sure I can sell it to you after all."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Like I said,it's very special. Too special. I can't give it away to just anyone,you know."  
  
"For Dende's sake,it's just a game,and I'd like to buy it so can you please tell me how much you'll charge?" Pan spoke quickly,all in one breath. She didn't want to waste any time,and get out of here quickly.  
  
He grinned at her. "Fifteen."  
  
She paid. Pan noticed the cash register was full of odd-looking money all jumbled up together: square coins,crumpled bills in different colors,coins with holes in the center. She felt chilled,and began to ask him about the strange money,but he spoke again.  
  
"Enjoy," he said,his eyes twinkling with pleasure.   
  
"Thanks,I have to go. See you later," she said distractedly.  
  
It was just politeness,not meant to be answered.  
  
But the young man responded,and said something like "at nine" but was undoubtedly "that's fine" because,surely,he wouldn't have said the first thing that Pan thought.  
  
When she looked back,he was standing half in a shadow,with the odd lamp throwing blue colored light on his hair. For just a second,she caught something in his eyes.  
  
A hungry look.  
  
It shocked Pan so much that her "goodbye" froze in her throat.   
  
And then it was gone. He turned away from her and put on a different CD.  
  
Pan pushed open the exit with her empty hand,and just as she was about to let herself out he said,"By the way,just call me Darren."  
  
She managed a nod and said,"Pan." and he grinned as if her name was amusing to him.  
  
She glared at him,turned her back,and stiffly walked out the door.  
  
Whoever had been behind her before was gone now,and there was no one out on the street. Pan realized it was getting dark.  
  
She was so absorbed in thinking about tomorrow,the birthday,that she never knew that the door had disappeared as soon as she had gotten out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Does it suck? Please review,and no flames! I promise it'll get better once I get started and get more chapters up..that is,IF I get more chapters up.=P 


	2. Shadow Men

Forever More  
  
A/N: 6 reviews..not too bad,I guess. But still,I'd like to see some more pop up eventually! So,please review.=P  
*~*~*~*  
chapter 2: Shadow Men  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was ten to eight when Pan reached home. She put her purse down on the coffee table,and bent down to examine the game carefully.   
  
It was only then that she noticed the strange smell of sesame oil wafting in through the kitchen.  
  
*Mom and Dad are supposed to be away for the weekend. Then what is-*  
  
"At last! We were beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
Pan stared. The girl who had spoken to her had long blonde hair and wore an army jacket with a short brown skirt. She sat on Pan's kitchen counter,one long leg braced on the kitchen table,and the other was dangling.  
  
"Marron.." Pan began.  
  
The other girl with her wore a turquoise colored shirt with a short black skirt. Her hoops glinted in the sunlight,and she wore a gold ring in one finger. She was surrounded by a sea of untensils and ingredients: Ladles,spoons,eggs,baking soda,and vinegar. She grinned cheerfully.  
  
"..And Bra!" Pan exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass," Bra responded calmly.  
  
"But you-you're cooking!" Pan sputtered.  
  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I cook? Marron and I knew that there was no way you'd be able to cook,decorate the house,and buy Trunks a present all in one day. So naturally,we invited ourselves over with your spare key." replied Bra.  
  
"Right. But where were you,anyway? You took so long,we thought you weren't coming after all."  
  
"Oh,I was just buying a game for tonight. Lost track of time."  
  
Marron nodded. "Well,I think you'd better go change before Trunks shows up."  
  
"Shit! He's supposed to be here in ten minutes!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In her room,Pan changed into a cream colored long skirt and a pale sleeveless top that had tiny pearls on it. She put on silver hoops and a bracelet,then added an anklet. She let her hair flow loose behind her,and put on a new pair of sandals: White,high heeled,with tiny beads and flowers.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to a stuffed white rabbit on her dresser. The rabbit held a daisy with the words 'I Love You' embroidered across the center. An Easter gift from Trunks,a ridicoulous thing,but one she knew she would keep forever. For as long as she could remember,she had been in love with Trunks. When they were kids,they would play together and even then,she had secretly liked him. He had asked her out during high school,and they had been going steady ever since.  
  
Stuck around the frame of the mirror were pictures of them together: At the Halloween Hop in sixth grade in costume (they had been only friends in sixth grade,though),at the ninth grade graduation dance,and at the junior prom.  
  
A knock sounded at her door,and Bra let herself in. "New skirt,I see. Looks great on you!"  
  
"Thanks. You look great yourself."  
  
Bra grinned,pleased. "Come to the kitchen. We're done making the food."  
  
When they did they found that Goten had already arrived. Wearing a light blue striped shirt,black pants,and a friendly grin,he looked charming.  
  
"Hey,Uncle Goten," Pan said,giving him a quick hug. Although he was only a year younger than Trunks,Pan still called him Uncle,which he was,but he didn't always like being called that. He complained it made him sound like an 80-year old man. He was also Trunks' best friend and Pan remembered when she had first found out that Goten had an interest in Bra,and she in him. She had been ecstatic,and Trunks had helped hook up his sister and Goten together. They had been dating since then.  
  
"Hey,Panny," he grinned and hugged back.  
  
"Hey,Goten," Bra greeted him.  
  
Goten's grin became wider as he looked at Bra,making her blush. "Hello,O light of my life," he joked. "All you girls look beautiful."  
  
Marron spoke for all of them saying,"Thanks. So,any idea when Trunks might be coming?"  
  
"Just about-"  
  
Goten was cut off by the doorbell. Pan quickly opened the door and let in Trunks.  
  
He looked even more handsome than she had last seen him. He wore a black and gray shirt and black pants. A silver chain gleamed on his neck. He was surrounded by the spicy smell of his cologne.  
  
"Panny,you look beautiful." he grinned and tilted her chin up to his,enfolding her in a long,deep kiss.  
  
"All right,cut it out you two. I'm hungry,got anything to eat?"  
  
"Hey,I think it's romantic! Will you stop thinking about that stomach of yours for once?"  
  
"I can't believe that's my BROTHER you're kissing. He is the most rude and obnoxious guy I know."  
  
Upon hearing these voices,Pan and Trunks quickly pulled apart. Pan blushed rapidly,but Trunks controlled his voice by responding to each of them:  
  
"Yeah,Goten,I agree with Marron. Stop thinking about your stomach! Well..actually..I'm kind of hungry too,but anyway,Bra..rude and obnoxious? Me? Oh,please." He gave Bra his most charming smile.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Right. Do you guys want to eat now? I cooked."  
  
"Great idea!" Goten said happily. "Not only is she beautiful,smart,and nice..she can cook,too!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pan busily cleaned up the remaining food with the help of Bra and Marron. She had completely forgotten about the Game until now,and she decided not to play it at all. First thing tomorrow,she would go back to the store and return it.  
  
When she looked back,Trunks had the box open. "Got some scissors?"  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"And some glue,too." added Goten.  
  
Pan stared. "You're actually going to make it?"  
  
"Of course. It looks like a good model."  
  
"It's a cool game. There are weird instructions on the back. I like them," Bra smiled.  
  
They put the model together in complete silence. Trunks did most of the cutting and Goten glued. In no time,Pan saw the flat sheets turn into a three foot high Victorian house.  
  
"Look,here's some furniture to put inside," Marron said.  
  
"And dolls. They're supposed to be us. We each get one and use them for a playing peice. We move them through the house,trying to get to the the turret at the top. That's the game."  
  
"You said it was scary," objected Trunks.  
  
"I didn't finish. It's a haunted house. You run into a different nightmare in each room,while you're trying to get to the top. And you have to watch out for the Shadow Man."  
  
"The WHAT?" asked Marron.  
  
"The Shadow Man. He's lurking around inside and if he catches you,he'll-well,listen. He'll 'bring to life your darkest fantasies and make you confess your most secret fears.'" Bra read with obvious enjoyment.  
  
"Great!" said Trunks.  
  
"What kind of dark fantasies?" asked Marron,brushing a strand of blond hair from her face.  
  
*Mystery,* thought Pan. *Danger. Fear. Seduction. Desires unveiled,secrets revealed.*  
  
"Is anything wrong,Panny?" asked Trunks,concerned. "You seem so nervous."  
  
"It's just-I'm not sure I like this game. But you really do,don't you?"  
  
"Sure. It's good for a laugh." He grinned,his eyes shining. "But don't worry. It's not like it's real."  
  
"We need crayons and colored pencils,and lots of them. We're supposed to draw our worst nightmares."  
  
"Why?" asked Goten unhappily.  
  
"I just told you. We have to face a different nightmare in every room."  
  
They spent fifteen minutes carefully drawing on the blank paper they recieved. But Pan's mind was blank,she didn't know what to draw.  
  
*My worst nightmare? I can't.* Because they truth was,that Pan did indeed have a nightmare. Based on something long,long ago..and she couldn't remember it. She never could during daytime;it was only at night that it came back to her.  
  
"Come on,Pan,are you done yet?" asked Bra impatiently.  
  
"Yes." She turned her paper over and handed it to Bra. She would just have to explain things later on.  
  
"Here's the Shadow Man," Marron held up a cardboard figure. "He can shadow me all he wants,I think he's cute."  
  
Jenny lost her breath.  
  
*No,no it can't be!*  
  
But it was.  
  
The printed face that stared back at her was unmistakable. It was the boy from the game store.  
  
The one with the shocking blue eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Not much about Darren until the last part..I know..the story finally progresses in the next chapter when they actually get in the game. Oh,and if you're having a hard time picturing Darren just imagine him looking like your dream guy..but with a very,very dangerous attitude. And,yes,he's not a human..not a demon..but something close to that.=P I've got alot of ideas for this fic and it's going to be very good,I promise. Keep reviewing!! 


	3. Trapped

Forever More  
  
A/N: Sorry about the typo in the last chappy. Thanks to mrchezzy for pointing that out..there is no Jenny,what on earth was I thinking when I typed that? It was supposed to be Pan,but I guess that's what happens when you type while talking to a Jenny on the phone.=P  
*~*~*~*  
chapter 3: Trapped  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Pan! Pan,what's wrong? Say something!"  
  
Trunks' urgent voice sounded distant. She snapped back to reality when Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"I..I..Trunks.."  
  
They were all staring at her in confusion,shock,and concern.  
  
"The boy from the store," she managed to get out. "He's the Shadow Man."  
  
"Oh my God,is that all you were worried about? I thought you slipped into some kind of coma or something!" cried Bra.  
  
"And anyway,so what if this guy you met is a cardboard character? Maybe he made this game up,and decided to make himself one of the characters." said Trunks.  
  
Pan realized that what had seemed terrifying to her moments ago,only seemed foolish now. "I'm so sorry you guys," she grinned apologetically. "You know I have an over active imagination."  
  
The others watched her for a moment,then Goten shrugged and said,"Okay,so you guys still want to continue playing?"  
  
Pan wanted to scream. To shout,"No! There's something very wrong with that thing!"  
  
But she kept her mouth shut,and tried to convince herself she was overreacting.  
  
"Yeah,sure. Do you want to,Panny?" asked Trunks.  
  
Pan nodded,and the Game began again.  
  
"It says we have to take an oath," Bra read. "The Oath of the Game."  
  
Marron shivered. "I'm not sure I like this game anymore."  
  
"Oh,come on,Marron. Live dangerously. We have to swear that we are playing this by our own free will,and we know what the consequences might be." replied Bra,shrugging. "Whatever. I swear."  
  
"Me too. I swear." added Goten.  
  
"Oh,what the hell," Trunks mumbled. "I swear."  
  
"I guess I swear too," Marron agreed hesitantly.  
  
"Pan?" Bra prodded.  
  
Pan took a deep breath. "I swear."  
  
"Good. Now,it says we pick three players to turn over three cards,and then the Game will begin."  
  
"I'll pick," said Trunks,turning over a bright orange card. "It says 'you hear footsteps on the roof.'"  
  
"I'm scared out of my mind," said Bra sarcastically.   
  
Suddenly,they heard heavy thumping on the roof. Loud. Insistent.  
  
"Wh-What's that?" Marron asked shakily.  
  
"Just a squirrel,probably." Trunks laughed nervously. "Go ahead,Pan,why don't you pick the next card?"  
  
She did so. "It says,'You go to the door to get some fresh air,but it appears to be locked.'"  
  
No one said anything for awhile.  
  
"Okay,I'm going to go check the door and prove that this is just a game!" Trunks said,and got up.  
  
He tried the door repeatedly. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Oh,my God," Pan clasped the nearest hand gratefully. It was Goten's.  
  
"I don't get it." Trunks frowned. "It worked fine awhile ago."  
  
"Well,there's always the window," Goten joked. "Anyway,Bra,pick the last card."  
  
"It says,'You hear a clock strike nine.'"  
  
"Pan," Trunks whispered,"You don't have any clocks that chime,do you?"  
  
Pan could only manage to shake her head weakly.  
  
Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a clock chiming.  
  
One.  
  
"Oh,my God. Oh,my God!" Marron cried.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bra whispered hoarsely.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Four.  
  
Five.  
  
"I can't stand it," Pan murmered,clasping Trunks' hand with all her strength.  
  
Six.  
  
Seven.  
  
*At nine,* Pan thought. "That's what he said. I'll see you at nine.*  
  
Eight.  
  
Nine.  
  
Then the wind came.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was like the only other time Pan had fainted,when she had been about six years old. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stand up,but couldn't feel a thing. There was a strange red fog surrounding her,and the only thing real seemed to be Trunks' shirt which she still held onto tightly.  
  
"Trunks? Bra? Marron?" Now that the fog had cleared away a bit,she could see the others more clearly. They were all next to her,and waking up slowly.  
  
"Pan? I'm here. Where the hell are we?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I have no idea." answered Bra,staring. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Yep," Goten and Marron had managed to stand up. "The last thing I remember is that clock striking nine..and then everything blacked out."  
  
"Right. But where ARE we?" Marron repeated.  
  
"In the Game,of course."  
  
They all jerked their heads towards the voice. Pan recognized him immediately.  
  
"It's you! Darren!"  
  
"Yes." His eyes,as blue as the core of a flame,gleamed. He was dressed in black pants and a black vest,but no shirt. A single metallic cuff shone on his upper left arm.  
  
"You do know why you're here,don't you?" he continued.  
  
"Of course not! You can't be serious. How are we in that Victorian house.."  
  
"You all swore that you knew what the consequences were. You did exactly as the Game said to. It was you who wanted danger and fear. So have fun playing."  
  
"Wait,you mean that's it? We just play and get out at the end? No harm done?" asked Bra.  
  
He grinned. "Not quite. You see,I'm going to put Trunks here up at the very top of the mansion. You will face a different nightmare in every room,and if you survive,you may get out. Trunks will be waiting for you at the top. But the danger in here is very real. If you die,that's it. This isn't 'just' a Game."  
  
"Oh my God," Marron breathed.  
  
"But you didn't fully answer my question. How exactly did we get here? This is no ordinary game."  
  
He turned to face Bra. "There is a world much like yours that lies just outside of your reach. The Shadow World. The Shadow Men have access to your world by runes but you cannot even see them. Except me,of course. But now that you are in the Shadow World,you will be able to see all the horrible and beautiful creatures that live in it."  
  
"Why did I see you,then? At the Games store." asked Pan.  
  
"That,my dear,you will find out for yourself."  
  
"I don't believe this guy," Trunks said angrily. "Who the hell are you? You expect us to believe we're that Game and in some kind of Shadow World? Yeah right."  
  
"Perhaps this will change your mind." Darren snapped his fingers,and Trunks disappeared from sight.  
  
"Where is he?!" Pan cried out. "What have you done?"  
  
"I placed him at the top." Darren replied calmly. "H's up there,facing his worst nightmare."  
  
"You know why I'm doing this,don't you?" he asked suddenly,his blue eyes focused on Pan. "I don't just enjoy placing you here and watching you suffer."  
  
"I..I don't know."  
  
"I love you," he replied. "I've watched you all my life. And now,I want to keep you for myself. You can,however all get out of this right now,unharmed,if Pan did just one thing."  
  
Pan,who had been in shock ever since he had said 'I love you',spoke shakily. "What's that?"  
  
"Say yes. Say you'll be mine,and every single one of them goes free. Even Trunks."  
  
"No. I'll never marry you. Trunks is the one I love-"  
  
"He doesn't deserve you! He doesn't care about you anywhere near what I care for you. Just imagine it,Pan. Everything you ever wanted! I can give you that. Diamonds? Pearls? What is it you want? Only I can give you endless happiness,that Trunks will never be able to give."  
  
"I don't need diamonds or pearls," Pan replied coldly. "I only want true love,and I know that I see it in Trunks."  
  
"Fine." he shrugged. "You will be mine at the end of the Game,anyway. If you want to suffer with your friends first,its your choice."  
  
"I won't be yours at the end! You said we could all go free if-"  
  
"You will have changed your mind." he touched her cheek gingerly. His touch was soft and warm,and it bought color to Pan's cheeks. "Trust me."  
  
Pan shook him away,obviously angered. "No,I won't." But he kept smiling,as if he knew a secret that she didn't. "Let's begin."  
  
"Oh,I forgot to tell you one tiny detail..you don't have all the time in the world,you know. In the Shadow World,it's now twelve. I will give you until four to get to the top and face each nightmare. If you don't make it to the top by then,then you lose."  
  
*Four hours..can we possibly make it in just four hours?*  
  
"And I can tell you right now that one of you probably won't make it."  
  
"What! Who?" asked Bra.  
  
"That would be cheating now,wouldn't it?" Darren grinned,studying each of them carefully. His eyes lingered on Pan for awhile.  
  
*Oh,God,what have we gotten ourselves into?*  
  
"And remember: If you lose,there's the Shadow Men to pay."  
  
Then he snapped his fingers,and everything blacked out again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Surprisngly enough,Pan didn't feel as groggy and tired as she had felt the last time she had fainted. She shrugged,thinking you could get used to anything with a little time,even the nightmare-like Shadow World.  
  
There was no one beside her,next to her,or around her. Pan realized she was alone,wherever she was.  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the dim light,and she became aware that she had seen this place before,although she couldn't remember exactly where.  
  
Lilac-patterened wallpaper..  
  
Tall,glossy,marble lamps..  
  
A small leather armchair..  
  
*Of course! The first room in the Victorian house.*  
  
Only,at the time she had seen these things,they had been made of paper.  
  
"Okay,Pan,think. You're alone in the first room of the mansion. You're probably going to have to face something dangerous in order to get to the next room." she said to herself. She was sure that the others were scattered around in different rooms,and she would meet them all eventually. She knew Bra and Goten were brave enough,even Trunks,but she was worried about the look on his face right before he disappeared from sight. And Marron. Soft,fragile,Marron. Pan worried about her more than anyone else.  
  
"And I can tell you right now that one of you probably won't make it.."  
  
Darren's voice still echoed in her head.   
  
Gathering up her courage,she stood up and opened the first door,ready to face whatever came through it.  
  
The door of the room she had been in minutes ago slammed shut behind her,leaving Pan in pitch darkness.  
  
"There is nothing here,there is nothing to be afraid of.." Pan muttered.  
  
"Aaanish.."  
  
Pan jerked her head backwards to see where the voice was coming from,but all she saw was more darkness.  
  
"Aaaaaanishhhh..."  
  
Pan desperately tried to see,and then she saw them.  
  
Eyes.  
  
Red,evil,dangerous,and hungry eyes.  
  
They were all around her,and she knew whose eyes they were.  
  
The other Shadow Men's.  
  
But what were they trying to say? She strained to hear.   
  
"Aaaaaanissshhhhh..."  
  
*Aanish? What on earth?*  
  
And then she knew. She knew exactly what they were telling her.  
  
"Oh,my God! Oh,God!"  
  
"Aaaaanisshhhh!"  
  
Famished.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Very horrible me,it's a cliffhanger..anyway,poor Panny,she's surrounded by a bunch of evil eyes belonging to the other Shadow Men,telling her they're famished! What's she gonna do? And who was Darren referring to when he said 'One of you probably won't make it..' o_o;; But who?? You'll find out! 


	4. In The Heart Of Evil

*~Forever More~*  
  
A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner!! Also,in case you didn't know,this fic is based off of The Forbidden Game trilogy by L.J Smith.   
*~*~*~*  
chapter 4: In The Heart Of Evil  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trembling,Pan desperately tried to stay calm. *Okay. There has to be a way out of this place. Darren will play by the rules,I'm sure of that.*  
  
Blindly,she searched for a button,any kind of switch,that could somehow get her out of there. Worriedly,she glanced over her shoulder.  
  
The Shadow Men seemed to be closing in on her somehow,coming at her from all directions. Seeing absolutely nothing except the hungry eyes,Pan did the only thing she could.  
  
She screamed.  
  
And then,as suddenly as they had appeared,they vanished. The room was changing now,and Pan realized she must be in the second room of the mansion.  
  
*They disappeared on their own..but why?*  
  
"It was just to show you what exactly I'm capable of doing."  
  
Pan whipped around,only to find herself staring into the eyes of Darren. He smiled and bowed gracefully,and Pan noticed he had changed his clothes. Now he wore a tight blue t-shirt and blue pants,that seemed to be the exact color of his eyes. The silver metallic cuff had been replaced with a blue one,and the dagger earring now had a sapphire stud glowing vibrantly.  
  
He looked breathtakingly beautiful,as always. "Oh? So you rescued me,then?" she asked.  
  
His smile widened. "You could say that. But don't expect me to do it again."  
  
Pan smirked. "I don't."   
  
"Good." He opened his palm,and suddenly,a single rose appeared in it. "For you."  
  
The rose was unlike any other Pan had ever seen. It was purely white and had tiny,glowing specks on it,that appeared to be crystals.   
  
She felt drawn to it and merely nodded. "Um,thank you." She closed her eyes and took a whiff of the sweet aroma that was surrounding it.  
  
"You know,when I said I'd been watching you my entire life,I meant it. Every single second,I know what you were doing and where you were."  
  
Suddenly,Pan seemed to realize what exactly he was saying. *Every single second? But there are things I don't want him to see..such as when I'm taking a shower or changing my clothes! And he saw me with Trunks..*  
  
Darren grinned. "Yeah. I did."  
  
"You IDIOT!" Pan managed to say through clenched teeth. "You.."  
  
Darren didn't reply. He just kept coming closer to her,with those same hungry eyes.  
  
Before Pan knew what was happening,she found herself wrapped in Darren's arms,kissing him as she had never done before. She was running her fingers through his hair,and he held on to her tightly.  
  
She wanted desperately to let go,but felt attracted to Darren at the same time.  
  
It was Darren who pulled back.  
  
Pan frowned,blushing deeply,trying to make sense of the situation. "You..You did that,didn't you?"  
  
"Oh,no,Panny. I can't make you do anything. You kissed me by your own free will."  
  
Pan wasn't convinced. *But how could he have made me do that? I half wanted to anyway,but he couldn't have..unless..*  
  
"The rose. There was something in that rose I smelled,wasn't there?"  
  
He grinned. "You're a smart girl."  
  
Pan made a mental note not to accept anything from him anymore. "God damn you! Darren,listen to me. There are plenty of other girls out there,why me? How the hell do you know me?"  
  
"You'll know by the end of the game," was all he said. "But I guess it won't hurt to give a little hint,now will it,Sunshine?"  
  
*Sunshine.*  
  
It shocked Pan so much that she began shaking.   
  
"Calm down,Panny. But,oh,look at the time,I've got to be going. I'll see you next time." He paused. "And oh,jeez,don't just sit there crying! Here,wipe your face. And remember,time's ticking by!" He disappeared with those words.  
  
Pan stood,clutching the handkerchief he had given her. It seemed pretty normal. But still,you could never be too careful with Shadow Men,so she stuffed it in her pocket and used her sleeve to wipe her tears.  
  
*He sounded like he actually cared.*  
  
Was it possible? Someone as cold as Darren actually caring for a mere human? Shadow Men didn't have feelings,she reminded herself. Or did they?  
  
She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on what Darren had called her just before he left: Sunshine.  
  
Only one other person had called her that in all her life,and that was her Grandpa Goku. He was gone now,and memories of him still hurt.   
  
*But,* Pan thought, *I think I'm beginning to understand this situation a little better now. Grandpa Goku.*  
  
But she couldn't think of what had happened on that dark night anymore,for it was her worst nightmare. And anyway,the clock was ticking,as Darren had said.  
  
She pulled open the door of the room a bit hesitantly,letting herself out. Pan realized she was back in the hallway,and someone was calling her name.  
  
"Pan,there you are," a voice was saying calmly.  
  
Pan froze. She knew that voice. *Bra? But where?* She could hear her clearly,but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Bra? Is that you?" she called out. Receiving no reply,Pan began to worry. She went further down the narrow corridor,and there stood a blue-haired girl that was supposedly Bra,and upon seeing Pan began to move away slowly,motioning for her to follow.  
  
"Bra! Bra,wait up!" Excitedly,she ran after the figure,only to be led to a closed door.  
  
"This is my nightmare," the girl said solemnly,motioning towards the door. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait a minute," Pan frowned. "Where were you while I was gone? You're okay,aren't you? Did you see Darren again?"  
  
Bra gave a laugh that chilled Pan to the bone. "Let's go," she repeated,and shoved Pan through the door.  
  
They were alone,both of them. And then they came,five tiny elf-like figures,with blood-red eyes and claws.   
  
"Oh,Lord." Pan gasped,and watched as they ran up to her,evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Do not have fear," one of them said in a squeaky voice, "We mean no harm. We are the Elsi,the highest kind of Elf. We wish to take you to our King."  
  
Warning bells rang in Pan's head. Something about them wasn't right,and she sure wasn't going to go anywhere them. She had no intention of meeting this King,whoever he was.  
  
She glanced at Bra. Bra seemed at ease,and even had a strange smile on her face,as if she found this amusing. Pan worried about her,and wondered if Darren had poisened her mind or something.  
  
*But that's so unlike Bra,* she thought. *She would never accept anything from him. If that's not it,then what is going on?*  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Pan said.  
  
"We'll go. Take us," replied Bra,at exactly the same time.  
  
The Elsi shared looks with one another,and nodded at Bra. "The blue haired one is wise. She knows she should do as the Elsi say. Now come,His Majesty is waiting for you both."  
  
He snapped his fingers,and everything went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pan didn't feel the slightest bit foggy or unbalanced as last time. She guessed that the elves' powers weren't as strong as Darren's.  
  
"Come. The journey is long." said one of the Elsi.  
  
*Journey? I thought we were here already!* Pan took a closer look around and saw that they were in a beautiful place,truly exotic. There was green grass and tall trees almost everywhere,surrounded by flowers,that were growing here and there. Tiny houses,*For the Elsi,* Pan guessed,were in a large circle in the middle. The whole place seemed to be right out of a fairy tale.  
  
They began walking,with the Elsi leading and Bra and Pan following a safe distance away.  
  
"Why'd you do that,Bra?" Pan whispered quietly. "This is dangerous. And you know,they couldn't have taken us by force. Darren said no one here can make us do anything." *But they can think of ways to tempt us,* she thought,thinking of the kiss.  
  
"Adventure,Pan," Bra shrugged carelessly. "This'll be fun."  
  
Pan shook her head,sighing. "I thought this was supposed to be your worst nightmare. You scared of fairy tales or something?"  
  
"No. I don't know why i'm not scared yet. Maybe it's the Elf King."  
  
No one said anything after that for awhile. Pan dreaded going to the Elf King,and Bra seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
*Something is definitely not right about her,* Pan thought with certainty.  
  
"We are approaching the village of the Merlin folk." the elf spoke suddenly,and fell into step beside Pan. "We don't trust Merlin. No one does."  
  
"Why not?" asked Pan.  
  
"They are not good," The little one spoke, "Some say they contact evil spirits."  
  
"They steal from the elves. They drink. We cannot trust folk like them."  
  
Pan wondered what they were if they weren't elves,but kept her mouth shut. She would find out soon enough.  
  
"So," she said casually, "Can you tell me about your Elf King?"  
  
"Oh,no,no,no! We are strictly forbidden to speak of His Highness to a newcomer,especially if they're human."  
  
"Shiva," The tall one said nervously,nudging the smaller one,"We aren't supposed to speak of the Merlin either,remember? We shouldn't disgrace them."  
  
"Oh,no,no,no! What have I done?" Shiva,the small elf,fretted. "You won't tell,will you? I beg of you,they'll take me to the Shadow Men!"  
  
"Hey,I won't,don't worry. But-"  
  
"Shhh." The tall elf placed a finger to his lips. "We are in Meridell."  
  
Almost instantly,two extremely beautiful young men approached them. Pan noticed that although they were breathtakingly handsome,neither had blue eyes like Darren.   
  
*Maybe only Shadow Men have blue eyes,* she thought. *These guys have green eyes.*  
  
"Stop." One of them spoke, "Who are you,and why do you come to Meridell?"  
  
"We are the Elsi,and we wish to pass through by orders of the Elf King." Shiva replied calmly.  
  
The men seemed surprised upon hearing 'Elf King.' "And who are the women?" The other asked.  
  
"The Elf King has specifially requested for these two." The tall elf replied.  
  
The two men shared looks,then nodded. "You may go."  
  
"But," One man said smirking, "Leave the women here."  
  
"What!" Pan and the elves cried out.   
  
"We're taking them to the King!" said Shiva,outraged. "How can we?"  
  
"We don't like 'his royal highness'," the men replied. "And he's done this to the Merlin folk before. You know the Merlin always get revenge."  
  
"Hello?" Pan spoke angrily,shaking a fist at him. "Don't we have an opinion? A choice? Who are you to make our desicions for us?"  
  
"You would be wise to keep your mouth shut,you worthless peice of trash. The desicion is most definitely not up to you."  
  
Pan opened her mouth to object,seething with anger. *Who do they think they are? I'll show them!*  
  
But Shiva shook his head violently. "Be quiet. You are lucky to have only gotten harsh words out of the Merlin."  
  
"Yes,she is,isn't she?" The men glared at the elves. "Go! And ask your king how he likes it when he gets a taste of his own medicine."  
  
The elves hesitated. "He'll be very angry-"  
  
"And so will we,if you don't leave this very minute."  
  
With a look of regret,the elves vanished.  
  
As soon as they did so,Bra vanished with them.  
  
"Bra!!" Pan screamed. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"If you must know,that was not really your friend. We have the real Bra. The copy was made just so you'd come to Meridell."  
  
"Oh,great," Pan muttered. "And you're taking me to her?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pan,alarmed.  
  
"Your friend is having 'fun' with one of my friends," The man said,smiling.   
  
*Oh,no.*  
  
*Bra always said how she was scared to death of rape.*  
  
*It was her worst nightmare.*  
  
"You..you lousy son of a-"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want any crap,got it? You give me any trouble and you'll be in the same situation Bra's in right now."  
  
Pan gasped softly. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Into our Shadow Room."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooh. Next chapter,Pan tries to rescue Bra! But will she make it out of the Shadow Room? And what is the connection to Goku?? And more on Darren! Please review! 


	5. Running Scared

Forever More  
  
A/N: Finally, i'm actually updating..Yes,I know i'm a bad updater..you'll have to forgive me for that. Anyway..on to the next chapter..  
  
*~*~*~*  
chapter 5: Running Scared  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Ok,Pan. Don't panic, don't panic!* Pan desperately tried to calm herself, but nothing worked. She was scared to death. *The word Shadow Room does not sound very appealing..*  
  
Pan noticed that they were in a large dungeon sort of place. Many people gave her dirty looks as she passed by. *Jeez,* Pan thought. *It's not like I want to be in this hell hole either!*  
  
"Make your choice, and you better make it fast." the man tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Pan realized there were three doors in front of her, that had seemed to suddenly appear. She frowned.  
  
"Where do these doors go?"  
  
"One door leads to Bra," the man said, making Pan gasp. "And the other two...don't." He grinned.  
  
Pan clenched her teeth, annoyed. She sure didn't want to find out what was behind the other two doors.   
  
"Okay," Pan turned the knob on one of the doors and sighed. "Here goes nothing."  
  
Immediately, her surroundings changed. Now, it seemed as if Pan were standing outside in a dark alley, with nothing more than darkness surrounding her.   
  
"Where the hell am I.." Pan muttered. It was only then that she heard them.  
  
Barely audible, but still definitely there, it was the sound of someone screaming. Someone crying out for help.  
  
At once, Pan knew who it was, and thanked God she had picked the right door. "Hold on, Bra, I'm coming!"  
  
She went down the alley, which seemed to stretch on forever, and finally saw them.   
  
Bra was with a man, and he was most definitely trying to rape her. Pan saw Bra kicking and flailing her arms, trying to get out of his grasp, but he she was up against a wall, so there wasn't much she could do.  
  
Pan stood there, paralyzed for a moment, watching the man kiss Bra's neck and then her lips. When he unbuttoned her shirt, she quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"HEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed from wall to wall.  
  
The man looked up, stopping in the process of taking Bra's shirt off. Bra had never looked so glad to see someone in her life.  
  
"PAN!" Bra shouted. "Thank God you're here!"  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nah. But i'll hurt you up pretty bad if you don't leave us alone," the man spoke up, moving closer to her.  
  
"Bastard!" Pan aimed a perfect kick to his shin. He cursed and grabbed her arms, forcing her up against the wall.  
  
"Don't like it much when you're in the same position as your little friend,huh?" Before Pan knew what was happening, his tongue was in her mouth.  
  
"Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered, while nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Get the hell off of her!" Bra gave the man a harsh slap across his face. "You bastard! Asshole!" She gave him a kick in his left leg, and he cried out.  
  
"What the hell! Man." He said,rubbing his leg. "Won't let me have a little fun?"   
  
"NO!!!!" Both Bra and Pan shouted at the same time. "ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"BITCH!" the man yelled. "I'm going to teach you two a lesson.."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and a very tall fence appeared. On one side was Pan, and on the other side were Bra and the man.  
  
"No!" Pan screamed. She tried climbing over, but it was impossible.   
  
Bra shook with fear. "Don't come near me," she whispered. "Please."  
  
"Oh,I'll do more than just that," he replied. "And you can enjoy the show," he said to Pan, who helplessly looked on through the fence.  
  
"There has to be a way to..Ow!" Pan cried out as she tripped over a very large tree branch lying near her feet.  
  
Suddenly, Pan had an idea. The branch was big, but not too big to throw over the fence.   
  
"Bra!" Pan yelled. "Catch!"  
  
Using all her strength, Pan swung the branch over and Bra ran for it as soon as it landed a couple of feet away from her.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Bra shouted with joy. "I did it! I faced my nightmare and WON!"  
  
"With my help," Pan added,grinning, staring at the man lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Of course." Bra smiled. "What would I do without you, Pan Son?"  
  
"Funny I asked you the same thing awhile ago.." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Suddenly, the fence between them came down. In it's place was yet another door.  
  
Pan and Bra hugged. "We're going to make it through this," Pan said, determination in her voice. Refreshed with a new hope, the two friends silently opened the door and stepped through.  
  
*~* Meanwhile*~*  
  
"Let me go, you asshole! Let me GO!"  
  
"Uh uh uh," Darren shook a finger playfully. "You're my prized posession! You're the final round of this whole Game, now tell me, how can I possibly release YOU?"  
  
"You're lucky as hell i'm chained, or you'd be dead by now!"  
  
"Making me angry won't help," Darren smiled. "No one can kill a Shadow Man."  
  
"You think you'll get Pan this way? By putting her through all that pain and torture? I can't even watch!" He turned his head away from the shiny crystal globe, from which he could see everything that was going on..except the parts with Darren. The globe didn't show things like that.  
  
"My dear, dear Trunks," Darren frowned. "You are becoming quite a disturbance, I'm afraid, yelling and shouting like that. I'm going to have to quiet you down a bit,"  
  
If someone had seen Trunks Briefs right then and there, they would not have believed it was him. Trunks, President of Capsule Corps, most Eligible Bachelor, and the richest man in the world, was in a pitiful condition. Chained to a wall, his hair disheveled, bruises and cuts on his face from trying to break the chains and failing to do so, and dried blood on his handsome face, he looked like a poor beggar instead of Trunks Briefs.  
  
"What now?" Trunks said tiredly. He was dying for some water, and Darren would not give it to him. His throat was so parched, he felt as if he might faint.  
  
"Give me water," he made out, his throat dry from shouting and yelling so much.   
  
Darren looked at him pitifully, and a glass of water appeared in his hand. "Here. You'll need your strength for what I have planned for you."  
  
Trunks almost didn't hear him; he was so intent on gulping down all the water. "What?"  
  
"I told you, you're becoming too much of a bother. I'm going to have to let my pets play with you now. It's okay," he said at the look on Trunks' face, "They don't bite...much."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and two very large, very hideous snakes appeared.  
  
"Oh shit." Trunks stared at them.  
  
"Have fun facing your nightmare," Darren disappeared, but his voice still lingered. "I'll be watching."  
  
Trunks trembled. He had been terrified of snakes for as long as he could remember. The reason for this was that he had been bit by one as a child, and had to stay in the hospital to get the poisen out. He shuddered, thinking about the large snake with the menacing eyes. Then he half smiled, thinking how people would laugh if they knew the great Trunks Briefs was afraid of a mere snake.   
  
He eyed the snakes cautiously. They were just there; unmoving.  
  
"Nice snakes," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"SSSSSssss..."  
  
"Okay, maybe not so nice," Trunks said, flinching at the way the snake's toungue shot out.  
  
They were moving closer.  
  
"If only I wasn't locked up," Trunks muttered. "I'd teach you a lesson."  
  
One snake opened his mouth wide; Trunks saw his razor-sharp fangs.  
  
They were closing in on him.  
  
"Oh, God, Pan," he murmered. "Where are you when I need you the most?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The minute they stepped through, both girls instantly knew where they were now. They had been there enough times to know perfectly well.  
  
"Marron's room," Pan said. "This must be her nightmare."  
  
Suddenly, both girls realized that Marron was sitting in a corner, alone, and sobbing.   
  
"Oh, Marron," Pan went over to her, placing an arm around her. "Don't worry. We're here. Everything's going to be fine now."  
  
"Pan? Bra?" Marron stared at them through tearful eyes. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is," Bra said soothingly.  
  
"What took you so long?" Marron began to cry again. "I've been waiting here for hours!"  
  
"It seems like hours, Marron, but it's really not. And anyway, we would have come sooner if we could have, but we were trapped in our own nightmares."  
  
"What were you doing here all this time? Did you see Darren or anyone else?" Pan questioned.  
  
"No," Marron replied. "I was just sitting here. My nightmare didn't come yet, whatever it is."  
  
"Ok,then," Pan said. "That means we're going to have to face it now."  
  
Pan hadn't even finished speaking before she heard Marron scream.  
  
"What?!" she yelled.  
  
Wordlessly, Marron pointed behind them.  
  
Pan and Bra turned...and opened their eyes wide. Because standing before them were the most horrible and revolting things they had ever seen. And there were hundreds of them.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chappy! Sorry! I just wanted to end it on a really cliff hanger-y part. *grins*  
  
next chapter: WHAT'S IN THE ROOM WITH THEM? What's Marron's nightmare? Will poor Trunks ever stop being tortured by Darren? WHERE'S GOTEN? Find out! Oh yeah..and..please review! And you also might be wondering what happened to the Elf King..well, since the two little elves were taking Pan to him, and she got stuck with the man from Meridell on the way, she can't go there anymore. =P 


	6. Death Awaits

Forever More  
  
A/N: I am so, so, sooo sorry for the extremely long delay! I just needed a break from writing and now I realize it totally wasn't fair to you guys. I am so sorry about that! Anyways, now i'm back and ready to update as usual.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
chapter 6: Death Awaits  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marron's shreiks were getting louder and Pan couldn't think, couldn't MOVE.  
  
*What ARE these things?* she wondered. They were insects, obviously. But the largest, most revolting kinds she had ever seen. These were no ordinary bugs, she realized with growing horror, they were multiplying by the second and in no time, they covered every inch of the room.  
  
They jumped up on the bed, desperately trying to keep the insects away.   
  
"Get them away! Get them AWAY!" Marron was in hysterics, as the black, red-eyed insects crawled up her arms.  
  
"Calm down! Marron, they aren't real! They can't physically harm you, it's just another one of Darren's torments!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"I can FEEL them, Pan! How are they not real?" Marron sobbed as the insects continued to crawl up her body.  
  
Bra tugged at the door, but of course, it refused to budge. "Damn it," she grumbled. "There's not even anything to kill the stupid things with!"  
  
But for Marron there obviously was. She had picked up the huge lamp that sat on the table beside her and aimed it at the insects on the floor.  
  
"Marron, NO!" Bra cried out, but it was too late. Marron had flung the lamp at the insects.  
  
Everything happened at once. The bugs didn't decrease, they multiplied into several hundred more. And as soon as the lamp hit the floor, the entire room burst into flames.  
  
Everyone began shouting, gasping for breath, and trying to avoid the huge flames that rose from every corner.  
  
"PAN!!" Marron yelled."BRA! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
Pan stared at the huge flames, and for the first time since the game had begun, she realized two things: One,you really could get hurt in this deadly game. And two, this was no dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One snake sank his razor-sharp teeth into Trunks's arm. The pain he felt from it was so strong, it was unlike any pain he had ever experienced. The snake bite he had gotten as a child was nothing compared to this.  
  
"You.." Trunks tried to get the words out, but couldn't. He was in too much pain. Weakly, he sank to the floor.   
  
He cried out. "DARREN! I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SO DOES PAN!"   
  
The snakes instantly disappeared, and in their place stood Darren.   
  
He looked Trunks over, smirking. After a long pause, he spoke.  
  
"If you must know, I practically have her already."  
  
Trunks thought he didn't hear him correctly. "What?"  
  
"I kissed her."  
  
Trunks felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
"And.." Darren said slowly, "She enjoyed it."  
  
"You liar!" Trunks couldn't contain his anger. "You son of a-"  
  
"Don't believe me? I didn't think you would. Fine, then," he sighed. "You may see for yourself."  
  
The crystal ball suddenly changed, and showed an image of Darren and Pan kissing, while Pan was breathlessly running her fingers through his hair.   
  
Trunks could only gape.  
  
"Believe me now? You've seen it with your own eyes, lover boy. Give it up." His voice suddenly turned cold. "She belongs in the Shadow World. If you say the word, I can release you right now, you know."  
  
*Pan would never do something like that! This has to be fake, he's lying..* Somehow, Trunks managed to find his voice, and said very clearly, "I love Pan, and will love her until the day I die. You can't change that, nobody can. And I will remain with her until I die, even if that means dying in front of your fuckin face!"  
  
There was a long pause. "You don't want to make me angry again, lover boy," Darren finally spoke through clenched teeth. "Just don't say I never gave you a chance."  
  
"Just get out of my sight!" And with this outburst, Darren vanished, leaving Trunks to gape after him once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"PAN! BRA! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
The room was catching fire quicker than anything Pan had ever seen. Trying to calm the growing panic in her, she yelled out, "GET ON THE FLOOR! EVERYONE, STAY ON THE GROUND!"  
  
In response Bra answered, "I CAN'T OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!"  
  
"I don't understand," Pan murmered, "There has to be a way out, Darren promised he would play this game fairly.."  
  
"Get them off of me! Oh, God, oh GOD!"  
  
Pan's head snapped up as she heard Marron's pleas for help. Coughing, she made her way towards her.   
  
When she finally reached her, what she saw made her scream. Marron was entirely covered with bugs. Some even crawled on her face, a few were trying to get into her mouth.  
  
And Marron was desperately flailing her arms, trying to pull them off, but they remained firmly stuck to her like glue. Pan tried to help her but it was no use.  
  
"I can't get them off, Marron!" she said anxiously. "I don't know why they're all over you and not coming near us..probably because it's your nightmare."  
  
Marron burst into tears. Pan desperately tried to console her saying, "It'll be okay, Marron, it'll be all right. Just remember, they're just an illusion. A realistic illusion, but an illusion nonetheless."  
  
"This is not real," Marron kept muttering. "This is not real."  
  
"MARRON! PAN! THE DOOR OPENED!" Bra's voice sounded so far away to Pan.  
  
"Bra? Where are you?"   
  
"By the door! Hurry up! There's no freakin' time!"  
  
"Marron, come on!" The two girls made their way to the door, where Bra was waiting for them, one hand on the door to keep it open, and the other extended towards Pan.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Pan extended her hand towards Bra, who pulled her out safely.  
  
"Marron! Give me your hand!" Bra yelled.  
  
"I can't, Bra." Marron said in a strange voice. "It's too late..I..can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Bra screamed shrilly. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Bra's loud voice seemed to snap Marron out of whatever trance she was in. She hurried towards them, but suddenly, the rest of the room caught fire. There was no way for Marron to get out without burning herself to ashes.  
  
"Oh, my God." Pan breathed softly. "Come on Marron, just do it, run through!"  
  
But they couldn't even see Marron anymore. Pan only saw a glimpse and what she saw nearly made her gag. It seemed as if the insects were swallowing Marron up, eating her whole.  
  
"MARRON!"  
  
"I'm going in after her," Pan said, but Bra grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! If you go back in there's no way you're coming back out alive!"  
  
"We can't just leave her!" Pan cried hysterically, "She'll die in there!"  
  
"Yeah," Bra said grimly. "But if you go, you'll die too."  
  
"I don't care! It's my fault if she dies, I'm the one who brought this stupid game in the first place!"  
  
The door was closing.  
  
"Let go of me, Bra, let GO!"  
  
"No, Pan, you can't go back-"  
  
The last thing Pan heard before she blacked out was a shrill scream; a piercing cry of agony and despair.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pan? Pan, wake up!"  
  
Bra's voice sounded so far away. The world had suddenly become a dim and hazy place.   
  
"PAN!"  
  
With a jolt, Pan opened her eyes. Bra was peering at her cautiously, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bra.." she mumbled. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember? About Marron?"  
  
And then it all came rushing back to her so suddenly she thought her head might explode.   
  
Marron pleading for them to help her, the insects closing in around her, and her anguished scream.  
  
Pan closed her eyes.  
  
"Listen," Bra said after awhile. "You've been out for a half hour. I've been so worried, I thought you might be dead too. God knows how much more time we have left, if any, and on top of everything I can't stop feeling guilty about Marron."  
  
*Guilty about Marron...*  
  
"No," Pan whispered. "She can't be dead."  
  
"Oh, but i'm afraid she is." A silvery voice spoke from behind them.  
  
"You!" Pan glared at him, hatred in her eyes. "Murderer! Liar! Cheater!!!"  
  
"If you don't remember," Darren spoke with an eyebrow raised. "I believe I explained the rules to you before we began playing. And, if I remember correctly, I did tell you that someone would die."  
  
"That's not the point!" Pan let the tears fall freely now. "What did she do to deserve such a horrible and painful death? You twisted, sick-"  
  
"Hey, Pan. Don't cry, don't cry in front of Darren." He gingerly wiped her tears.   
  
"You're the one who's making me cry! You just murdered my friend! Do you not have any feelings at all?"  
  
Darren silently stared at her for a few minutes.  
  
"I have feelings...only for you."  
  
Pan's head snapped up and she gave him an icy glare.  
  
"I have feelings...that want to make you my own."  
  
Pan continued to glare at him, pure hatred in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I have feelings...that don't care what I have to do in order to take you for myself. Even if that means killing people who get in the way."  
  
And with a sly grin, he disappeared.  
  
"Oh, Bra," Pan's voice echoed in the room. "Why me?...why me?"  
  
And with that, she broke down into heavy sobs, never feeling more alone in her life.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Poor Panny. What did she do to deserve this? How does Darren know her anyway? Find out in the next chappy! Also, is this the end of Marron? Where's Goten??? And what will happen to our faviorite lavender haired "lover boy"? You'll see in the next chappy! 


End file.
